lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
October 31st - The Fest XIV, Civic Media Center, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Big Trouble in Little Gainesville #You Always Wanted a Song, Right? #A.M. P.M. #Concrete Boots #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose #I Will Run #Empty Bottles of Foxhorn #Easy Does It #This is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less #Oh, Sweet Pickle Lineup Lot 10 *2:50 - Bad Cop Bad Cop *3:40 - Night Birds *4:30 - Masked Intruder *5:30 - Smoke or Fire *6:40 - Banner Pilot *7:50 - Teenage Bottlerocket *9:00 - Lagwagon The Wooly *1:20 - KDC *2:10 - Cult Leader *3:00 - Old Wounds *3:50 - Gatherers *4:40 - Old Lines *5:30 - Xerxes *6:20 - Frameworks *7:10 - Drug Church *8:00 - Young Widows *8:50 - Loma Prieta *9:40 - Iron Reagan *10:40 - As Friends Rust *11:40 - Government Issue *12:40 - Modern Life is War The Atlantic *12:20 - Whenskiesaregray *1:10 - Choir Vandals *2:00 - Daisyhead *2:50 - Typesetter *3:40 - Alaska *4:30 - Our Lady *5:20 - Estates *6:10 - Everybody Row *7:00 - You'll Live *7:50 - Aviator *8:40 - Fossil Youth *9:30 - In Between *10:20 - Strange Wilds *11:10 - Reverse the Curse *12:00 - Foreign Tongues *12:50 - The Felix Culpa Market Street Pub *2:20 - Hikes *3:10 - Triathalon *4:00 - The Winter Passing *4:50 - Blis. *5:40 - Bandit *6:30 - Hodera *7:20 - Del Paxton *8:10 - Woozy *9:00 - Buffalo Bufalo *9:50 - Echo Base *10:40 - Cleanup *11:30 - Hatrabbits *12:20 - Routines *1:10 - Moonbeard Civic Media Center *4:10 - Shaun the Revelator *4:50 - Coffee Project *5:30 - James Alex *6:10 - Kepi Ghoulie *6:50 - Mikey Erg *7:30 - Dan Potthast *8:10 - Elway *8:50 - Joe Blake *9:30 - Boyfriend Material *10:10 - War on Women *10:50 - Jon Creeden *11:30 - Sunshine Set (Descendents/ALL cover set) Durty Nelly's *2:10 - The Traditional *3:00 - Protagonist *3:50 - You Vandal *4:40 - Birthday Candles *5:30 - Bad Accent *6:20 - Binary Heart *7:10 - Heartless Breakers *8:00 - Wasted Potential *8:50 - Nowhere Fast *9:40 - Sic Waiting *10:30 - Karbomb *11:20 - The Scandals *12:10 - Rebuilder *1:00 - Rebuilder (Blink-182 "Dude Ranch" cover set) Rockey's *6:20 - Deforesters *7:10 - Too Many Daves *8:00 - Worthwhile Way *8:50 - Tiltwheel *9:40 - The Tim Version *10:30 - Basement Benders *11:20 - Western Settings *12:10 - The Raging Nathans *1:00 - The Creeps Rockey's Comedy Showcase *1:00 - Cody Wayne Hurd *1:08 - Greg Hay *1:16 - Mike Wiebe *1:24 - Cameron Tyeson *1:32 - Katie McVay *1:40 - Brett Davis *1:48 - Cherith uller *1:56 - Zachary Reinert *2:04 - Joe Sib *2:24 - Ian Douglas Terry *2:32 - Gabe Koury *2:40 - Gary Doyle *2:48 - Jo Firestone *2:56 - Andrew Michael *3:04 - Matt Monroe *3:12 - Stephanie Hasz *3:20 - Chris Gethard Loosey's *11:20 - Jason Guy Smiley *12:00 - Brian Wahlstrom *12:40 - The Menzingers *2:10 - The Penske File *3:00 - Two Houses *3:50 - Not Half Bad *4:40 - Goddamnit *5:30 - Podacter *6:20 - Dudes Night *7:10 - The Scutches *8:00 - Caskitt *8:50 - Braver *9:40 - Living Decent *10:30 - Not Scientists *11:20 - Hospital Job *12:10 - Teen Agers *1:00 - Teen Agers (The Get Up Kids cover set) Boca Fiesta *10:50 - Meat Wave *11:40 - Rozwell Kid *12:30 - Math the Band the Band The Palomino *12:40 - Lady Bones *1:30 - Lions *2:20 - Slates *3:10 - Cicada Radio *4:00 - Address *4:50 - GELS *5:40 - The Spirit of the Beehive *6:30 - Pope *7:20 - Teen Death *8:10 - Chotto Ghetto *9:00 - Left and Right *9:50 - Big Dick Cowboys *3:40 - Prawn *4:40 - Pet Symmetry *5:50 - Foxing *7:00 - The World is a Beautiful Place and I Am No Longer Afraid to Die *8:10 - Superheaven *9:10 - Signals Midwest *10:30 - The Hotelier *11:40 - The City on Film *12:40 - Beach Slang High Dive *2:00 - Modern Baseball (The Killers cover set) *2:50 - Devon Kay and the Solutions *3:40 - Success *4:30 - Timeshares *5:20 - Astpai *6:10 - The Murderburgers *7:00 - Heartsounds *7:50 - War on Women *8:40 - After the Fall *9:30 - Banquets *10:20 - The Dirty Nil *11:10 - Pears *12:00 - Kepi Ghoulie *12:50 - The Smiths cover set (with Chris Gethard, Mikey Erg and friends) The Midnight *1:30 - Greg Rekus *2:10 - Jake and the Jellyfish *2:50 - Jesse LeBourdais *3:30 - Jon Creeden *4:10 - Dead Bars *4:50 - Nato Coles and the Blue Diamond Band *5:30 - Davey Tilt Whiskey House *10:00 - Jeff Shepherd *10:40 - Rachel Kate *11:20 - Mutts *12:00 - Blood on the Harp *12:50 - Hard Luck Society First Magnitude Brewery *11:00 - Punk Rock Yoga *12:00 - Freddy Fudd Pucker *12:30 - Sand Fleas *1:00 - Lenny Lashley's Gang of One *1:30 - Jeff Shepherd *2:00 - Rachel Kate *2:40 - Wax Wings *3:20 - Everymen *4:00 - Sinners & Saints *4:40 - The Thin Skins 8-Bit Bar *2:10 - Ex-Breathers (Fugazi cover set) *3:00 - The Foxery (Cursive cover set) *3:50 - The City on Film (Jets to Brazil cover set) *4:40 - Station Cases (Against All Authority cover set) *5:30 - Kill Lincoln (Rancid cover set) *6:20 - Survay Says (Dance Hall Crashers cover set) Tall Paul's *8:50 - Jabber (Josie and the Pussycats cover set) *9:40 - Boardroom Heroes (Bad Religion cover set) *10:30 - Pickle Back *11:20 - Reservoir (Gin Blossoms cover set) *12:10 - Just Friends (Red Hot Chili Peppers cover set) *1:00 - The Snails (The Jam "In This City" cover set) Category: Coffee Project shows